Chun-Li VS Tifa Lockhart
Chun-Li VS Tifa Lockhart is the fifth episode of DEATH BATTLE! But it's DBX, featuring Chun-Li from the Street Fighter series and Tifa Lockhart from the Final Fantasy series in a battle between female fighting game icons. Description It's knuckles vs legs as two of video games' leading ladies go head to head in DBBIDBX! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Boomstick: Punching, the most useful language in the world when words fail. And these two lovely ladies are fluent in it. Wiz: Chun-Li, the strongest woman in the world. Boomstick: And Tifa Lockhart, the Final Fantasy heavy hitter with enormous... power. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Chun-Li (*Cues: Street Fighter II - China Street Beat: OcRemix*) Wiz: Chun-Li, first lady of the fighting game. '''Boomstick: Famous for abusing the Thigh Master. Wiz: Chun-Li is a detective for Interpol, and has gone through a rudimentary police combat training. She has also trained with Gen, a friend of her father's and legend of the Chinese Fighting Underworld. Boomstick: But she never did finish her training with him. Does anyone ever finish their training? Seriously! Well, I guess it's not totally her fault. After Bison killed her dad, Gen just kinda disappeared on her. What a dick. Wiz: Since then, Chun-Li's been chasing after Bison for vengeance. She has trained in defense of Tai Chi, and is skilled in a fast-paced kickboxing variant of Kenpo. She prefers speed over strength, using a combination of rapid strikes to pressure an opponent. Boomstick: And if you can't tell by looking at 'em, her legs are pretty damn powerful. She can even kick people through solid brick. Still, her strength doesn't just lie in those legs. She's strong enough to toss things around as big as a couch. (*Cues: Chun-Li's Theme - Steet Fighter Third Strike China*) Wiz: Her main attacks include the unbelievably fast Lightning Legs, the unpredictable Axe Kick, and the physics defying Spinning Bird Kick. Boomstick: I wouldn't mind taking a ride on that helicopter! Wiz: She can also focus her natural Chi energy to create the Kikoken, a slow, limited ranged attack. Boomstick: And the Kikosho is basically a super version of that: an enormous ball of energy strong enough to stop a speeding car. Wiz: Her detective skills were instrumental in taking down the criminal organization, Shadaloo; and after the tournaments, Chun-Li became a martial arts teacher. However, she has yet to win any major tournament, and failed to kill Bison to avenge her father. She was able to rescue one of her students from Urien, but turns out Urien let her win, wanting only to test her skills. Boomstick: Also, it seems Chun ends up having to be rescued a lot. Usually by Guile. Wiz: Oddly enough, her most noble award is placing sixth in an International Shooting Competition, despite rarely carrying a gun. Boomstick: Well, I guess things wouldn't be too fair if she brought a gun to a Street Fight. Round One... BANG! WINNER! Wiz: Despite this, Chun-Li is certainly capable of holding her own, and has been consistently proven to be one of the toughest contenders in the Street Fighter tournaments. Chun-Li: You ready for this? Tifa Lockhart (*Cues: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Tifa's Theme*) Wiz: Far to the west on the planet Gaia lies a small mountain village called Nibelheim. At first glance, this town appears calm and peaceful, not worth a second look. (*Cues: Final Fantasy VII - Those Chosen by the Planet*) Boomstick: Until a sword wielding goth guy found his alien mother hidden inside. He celebrated with fireworks! Wiz: After losing her parents and watching the madman Sephiroth burn her hometown to ashes, (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wiz: Tifa Lockhart joined AVALANCHE, a group dedicated to protecting the planet from ecological harm, and meteors. Boomstick: Speaking of meteors, check out the size of the-''' Wiz: Boomstick! '''Boomstick: What? I was talking about the meteor. Wiz: Sure you were. Boomstick: Anyway Tifa was thrust into the stereotypical gender role of housekeeper by maintaining the hidden AVALANCHE homebase 7th Heaven. But it wasn't all bad because it doubled as a bar! Wiz: And she doubled as a bouncer. (*Cues: Final Fantasy VII - Fighting/Those Who Fight Remastered*) Boomstick: Now I've been thrown out of my fair share of bars, for totally illegitimate reasons, but not even I would urinate on the 7th Heaven jukebox with Tifa on guard. Wiz: Smart choice since she is a master of close quarters combat. Tifa is a Feint Brawler, adept at surprising foes with quick powerful strikes, and as she traveled with her friend Cloud to save the planet she learned 7 legendary techniques, the Limit Breaks. Boomstick: Accessing her inner gambler Tifa's Limit Breaks include rapid fire punches, explosive throwdowns, and summoning dolphins who uppercut people!? Well, that's just awesome. And if she manages to throw all of them in order she charges the last of her limit energy into one final, titanic punch: the Final Heaven. Tifa uses Final Heaven on a Trickplay. Boomstick: Fuck you, squirrel! Wiz: Tifa is ready to throw down at a moment's notice and even wears leather gloves everywhere she goes just in case a fight comes her way. Boomstick: And if she decides to get really serious, Ms. Lockhart busts out her two round, beautiful, ultimate weapons. Wiz: Don't you dare! Boomstick: The Premium Heart! Wiz: Oh. Well, the Premium Heart increases Tifa's striking power immensely and continues to do so over time as she builds limit energy, however they lose this increase after Tifa uses her limit breaks, and need time to charge back up. Boomstick: Oh that sounds like it could be a problem, oh if she didn't have magic! Wiz: In Final Fantasy VII, there's a wide variety of magical ability granting gems called materia. Any person can wield any materia, and it's up to the game's actual player to decide who gets what, giving Tifa no standard materia set up. However, thanks to the Dissidia fighting series, we know Tifa prefers to carry Fire and Ice materia into battle. Boomstick: These fire and ice materia allow Tifa to wield fire and... ice. (*Cues: Final Fantasy VII - Staff Roll Remastered*) Boomstick: Combine that with her freakish superhuman strength and she's like an unstoppable powerhouse. Wiz: Well, her immense power does come at a price, her skills and speed and defense are somewhat lacking making her something of a glass cannon. But to help make up for this Tifa wears two armor pieces. She wears a ribbon on her arm in memory of her late friend, Aerith. Boomstick: *sniff* C'mon man, don't bring that up. Wiz: Which protects her from negative effects like poison and paralysis. She also likely wears the Minerva Band to defend herself from fire and ice. Boomstick: Glass cannon or not her strength is ridiculous. She's strong enough to fight an embodiment of Sephiroth and throw giant monsters around like nothing. Wiz: And there was the time she helped throw Cloud high enough to reach the flying monster Bahamut SIN. After leaving Tifa's hand you can see a mach cone form around Cloud, which means Tifa must've helped throw him with enough force to break the sound barrier. Boomstick: Eh, Cloud's a lightweight, c'mon, how high can that be? Wiz: Well factoring in the weight of Cloud and his giant weapon- Boomstick: Heh. Wiz: ...He must have been thrown with up to 153 tons of force. Boomstick: Well shit, talk about power! You don't want to mess with Tifa's strong, twin, firm-''' Wiz: No... '''Boomstick: Fists. Also, she's got a really nice rack, did I mention that yet? Tifa: (while performing Final Heaven) Feels like you're flying, doesn't it? (Tifa is seen defeating Tidus.) Tifa: Ahh... all done. Death Battle FIGHT! KO! Results (*Cues: Street Fighter V - Chun-Li's Theme*) Boomstick: *Sigh* Cross another potential wife off the list. Wiz: Tifa was naturally stronger and more experienced than Chun-Li, but Chun-Li's Semblance quickly turned all of Tifa's power against her. Boomstick: Even the Minerva Band, the best of Tifa's armor options to counter Chun-Li's strength and shotgun blasts, was eventually overtaken by the Semblance. Wiz: Plus, while Tifa could lift many creatures heavier than Cloud using her Limit Breaks, she never shows this kind of strength anywhere else, implying those powers are exclusive to those Limit Breaks instead of something she possesses naturally. Boomstick: And even though Tifa's Premium Heart increased in power over time, they reset after her Limit Breaks while Chun-Li's power kept on rising. Wiz: However, Chun-Li's real trump card was her Aura. Her Semblance would've been useless if she could not survive Tifa's attacks. Luckily her Aura is durable enough to take a punch that shattered a concrete pillar about four feet wide, a feat that requires at least 1,400 tons of force. Boomstick: That's the equivalent of having 360 jetliners fall on your face. Chun-Li's power just pulled through in there body parts. Wiz: The winner is Chun-Li. Video Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Death Battle But it's DBX Category:'Girls Only' themed DBBIDBX Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Heroes themed DBBIDBX Category:'Video Games' themed DBBIDBX Category:'Mascots' themed DBBIDBX Category:"1990s themed" DBBIDBX Category:Protagonists themed DBBIDBX